


Runnin' Home To You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Husbands, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Love, M/M, Mention of Birth, Mention of pregnancy, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, mention of rape, minor child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating for a while and Blaine's daughter suffers from past trauma.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Runnin' Home To You

Blaine and Kurt were walking through the streets of New York on their way home from yet another date together. They’ve been going out for about five months now and have been enjoying each other a lot. Blaine’s glad he found Kurt and that they hit it off instantly, almost like they were meant to be.

Anyway, they swung their hands back and forth as they shuffled down the sidewalk, giggling and poking each other like they’re teenagers. No one was around to stop them so they just did it for fun. Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back once they reached his apartment building and greeted the usual night time doorman.

The two took the elevator up to the seventh floor, Blaine’s floor, and walked down the hall trying to contain their laughs and comical noises. When they got to his door, he fetched the key from his pant pocket and unlocked the door.

They quieted down right away as they stepped inside, Blaine closing the door behind Kurt. They removed their jackets while Blaine’s best friend, Sebastian, walked over to them from where he was seated on the couch.

“You guys sound like you had fun.” He says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles looking at Kurt, placing his hand on his back. “How was Lily? She didn’t give you a hard time did she?”

“Not at all. She was a perfect angel, as always. I gave her a bath, tucked her into bed, and read her a story then came out here to wait for you guys to come home.” He says.

“Okay, thanks for watching her.” Blaine says giving Sebastian a hug. “I don’t know what I would do without.” He adds.

“No problem. You know I’m always here for you guys, especially her. Whenever she needs me I’m there.”

“I know, you’re such a good uncle to her. She really does adore you, Bas.”

He smiles looking down at his feet feeling himself blush. He hasn’t found anyone to love like Blaine has Kurt but Blaine always tells him his special person is out there. He could never end up with Blaine though, that’s like his brother, it’d just be weird. But he does love Lily like she was his own.

“Well,” He begins breaking the silence. “I guess I better get going so you guys can enjoy the rest of your night.” He goes to gather his jacket, phone, and keys.

“Thanks again for tonight. Get home safe.” Blaine says giving his friend another hug.

“You’re welcome and I will. Give Lily another kiss goodnight for me, please?” He asks as he opens the door.

“Of course.” Blaine waves as Sebastian goes to walk out. But, he then turns around with a smirk on his face, “Oh and lady face, take care of Blaine and Lily please?” He says to Kurt.

“I will.” Kurt says rubbing the back of his neck at Sebastian’s comment. “Bye.”

Sebastian leaves Blaine’s apartment, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone again.

“He’s a real keeper, B.”

“Oh he means no harm, Kurt.” Blaine says going to Kurt, massaging his shoulders. “He’s all that I had at one point and he’s been there for me through everything until I met you. He’s a sweetheart once you get to know him some more.”

“Mhm, sure.” Kurt turns around and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck. He leans forward closing the gap between the two with a wet kiss. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll get the bedroom ready for us tonight.” He mutters in a low whisper.

Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips, “Okay.” He whispers back and goes to check on Lily before making his way into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kurt went into Blaine’s bedroom and took apart the bed. He removed most of the pillows, made sure the sheets were perfect and even lit a few candles to make it more romantic-esque.

While working to make the bedroom as romantic as he could, Kurt could hear the sound of something banging from down the hall. The shower was still running and Blaine was still belting out the lyrics to Teenage Dream so it wasn’t him. Confused, Kurt poked his head out into the hall and heard the sound coming from Lily’s room.

He crept down the hall and opened her door to find her thrashing on the bed having a nightmare. He’s never been here for them but he’s heard of them from what Blaine’s told him. Poor thing suffers from night terrors due to her past.

“Lily, hey Lily.” He rushed to her side and got on his knees trying to stop her. “It’s okay sweetheart, it’s just me. It’s Kurt.”

She continued to thrash and would open her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes were opening and closing, as she panicked not knowing who was near her. It was a bad one.

“Lily, honey, it’s me, it’s Kurt.” He kept trying to calm her but she ended up kicking him in his stomach to get him away. Now clearly scared, he ran to the bathroom and banged on the door for his boyfriend, “Blaine! Blaine it’s Lily! Blaine!”

The shower turned off and within seconds the door swung open letting all the steam out as a soaked Blaine came out with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

He looked at Kurt and knew as he ran to Lily’s room, she was hiding under her blanket crying and shaking.

“Lily, baby girl. It’s mommy, I’m here sweetheart.” He says softly.

Kurt watches from the doorway with tears in his eyes. He was mad at Lily, he just felt bad he couldn’t help her and was heartbroken because this poor little girl suffered from something that happened in her past and he had no idea what it was.

As Blaine spoke to her, she slowly moved the blanket down from her face and a small smile formed on Blaine’s face.

“Did you have another nightmare, baby?” He signs to her.

She slowly nods and sniffles wiping her tear stained face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner, baby girl. I was in the shower getting squeaky clean.”

He tries to lighten the mood but she remains petrfied on the bed looking at her mother while gripping her blanket for dear life.

“Come here.” He signs again and she pulls the blanket down all the way, crawling over to where Blaine sat on her bed. “I’m gonna get dressed then come get you okay? Will you be okay if Kurt sits with you for a few minutes?”

She shakes her head, eyes still filled with tears.

He sadly sighs and runs his hand through his daughter’s hair. He looks up at Kurt who nods and walks away from the little family. He too, was still crying, and trying to figure out what the hell was happening with Lily.

So, while Blaine and Lily were in her bedroom, he decided to just carry her to his room and got dressed in his closet so she couldn’t see anything. When he was dressed in a pair of old sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt, he went out into his room and gathered his daughter in his arms before sitting on his bed. He hadn’t even noticed that the room was made up for him and Kurt but he didn’t care. His intentions were to help his daughter and not have sex tonight.

Blaine sat with Lily in his arms and rocked her back and forth, “It was just a bad dream baby. Only a dream.” He tells her while petting her head. “I will never let anything happen to you, sweetheart.” He adds and starts humming a lullaby he used to sing to her when she was a baby. He misses her being that small and tiny, being able to fit in an arm’s length. Now she’s growing to be a big girl but still suffers from so much.

Kurt had heard the humming from Blaine’s room and again silently watched from his bedroom door as his boyfriend comforted his daughter. He had his arms crossed over his chest, enjoying the peaceful tune that was relaxing Lily. He was glad she was able to calm down being with Blaine. He’s noticed she’s very clingy to him, he never questioned it, but he felt like he needed to know for the future.

Once Lily was asleep, Blaine turned and carefully laid her in his bed. He pulled the covers over her so she wouldn’t get cold and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He looked at her for a few seconds before going out to join Kurt.

He steps into the hallway and sees Kurt, now leaning against the wall, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn’t say anything and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug, “I’m so sorry I ruined our night, Kurt. I-She’s been doing good recently something must’ve triggered it and-”

“-Shh, it’s okay, Blaine.” Kurt says letting go of his embrace. “I’m not mad at all. Not at you or Lily, I just,” He sighs and thickly swallows. “What happened to her, Blaine? I mean that hit her hard and she even kicked me almost like she thought I was someone else. Why?” He asks.

“I’m sorry she kicked you, she didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, I’ll live.” Kurt adds with a slight smile. “But, what happened to her?” He asks again.

Blaine looks back at Lily to make sure she was okay before grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading him to the living room. They sit on the couch together and Blaine takes a deep breath revisiting the part of his life he’s tried to block out for so long.

“About four years ago, I was married to a guy who I thought was gonna be in my forever. We were young and in love and it was magical. About a few months after being married, we found out I was pregnant with Lily and he was so happy.” Blaine starts as Kurt listens. “Then Lily was born and we became parents.”

As Kurt watched Blaine talk about his past he could tell it was hard for him and felt bad for making him share what happened but he knew it would be good for both of them.

“-So one day Lily started acting weird. She would just be quiet all the time, she didn’t like going out anymore, only to school and just completely shut herself out from the rest of the world. I was worried that something was wrong with her so I told her doctor about it and she just suggested Lily was behind with her communication so we got her tested but everything seemed fine.” Blaine swallows feeling tears sting in his eyes. “Then one night, I’ll never forget, I came home and…”

As Blaine continued he could remember that night so vividly in his memory.

_Blaine entered his apartment after getting home from work and the whole placed reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. The stench burned his eyes and almost made him vomit._

_He set his things down on the table and took his jacket off noticing how quiet it was. For only 6:30 in the evening he’d expect dinner to be done and Lily to be watching tv or playing with her toys. But nothing._

_Rolling up his sleeves, Blaine made his way further into the place and found his husband, Greg, passed out drunk on the couch. There were beer bottles surrounding him and an ashtray filled with cigarette buds._

_Pissed that his husband was in such a state while watching their daughter, Blaine’s heart sank thinking about Lily. She was nowhere to be seen._

_He ran down the hall into her room and she wasn’t on her bed so he started to panic._

_“Lily? Baby, where are you?” He stood in the middle of her room and could hear quiet sobs coming from her closet. He slid open the doors and there was his baby pushed against the wall with her knees to her chest. She was bleeding, bruised, and had no clothes on._

_“Oh my-” A huge lump formed in the back of his throat as he saw his daughter sitting there, mortified. He leans forward, bringing his shaking hand to her shoulder, looking into her eyes not wanting to believe, “D-Did he do this to you?” He asks._

_She slowly nods her head and Blaine felt like he was going to be sick at the moment. He swallowed whatever bile came up in his throat and immediately wrapped his daughter in a blanket, taking her out of the closet._

_He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet, still holding onto Lily while hurrying to get out of their apartment. She was crying against his chest and he tried to calm her while he got down to his car and sat her in her booster seat._

_“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart.” He tells her and tries to put on a brave face for her. “Mommy’s gonna call Uncle Bas and we’re gonna go see some people that are gonna help us take care of you, okay?”_

_She nods at Blaine’s words and stays quiet in the backseat of his car while he called his best friend, frantic. He explained to Sebastian what happened and that he was on his way to the hospital._

_When he pulled up to New York Presbyterian, Blaine just left his car for valet while he carried his daughter in. A nurse saw him right away and came to his assistance._

_“How can I help you sir?”_

_“My-my daughter she-she-she-” He couldn’t even figure out the right words to say he was so mad and angry at this._

_“Okay, take a deep breath and let’s go over here.” She brings him to an area behind the desk, away from the people in the waiting room. She helped Blaine take a few deep breaths then sat him in a chair. “What happened?”_

_“I came home and m-my husband was drunk so I-I w-went to go check on m-my daughter and I-I-I found her crying, bl-bleeding, and co-covered in bruises. I-I-I think he-he raped-raped her.” Blaine was now full on crying as it hit him like a ton of bricks that the man he once loved put his dirty hands on his baby._

_“Okay,” The nurse nods and tries to take a look at Lily. “Hi, my name’s Camilla. I see you got a booboo on your arm and under your chin.” She points to the small gashes that were made from Greg’s fingernails. “I’m gonna take care of you okay?”_

_Lily doesn’t do or say anything and just cuddles deeper into Blaine’s chest._

_“Why don’t we get you two into a more private area and I’ll page for a doctor. Have you notified the police yet?”_

_“N-No.” He shakes his head and kisses Lily’s head._

_“Okay, well we have to let them it’s policy.”_

_“Th-That’s okay. I-I just want my baby to be okay.”_

_“She’s gonna be in good hands, Mister?”_

_“Blaine, call me Blaine.”_

_“Blaine, got it.” She smiles and they follow her to the back where they’re put into a room sectioned off from the rest. She takes Lily’s information and gets a hospital bracelet made for her._

_“Oh, um, Camilla I have a friend meeting us here. His name is-is Sebastian, if you hear it c-can you send him back here please?”_

_“Of course.” She says and leaves the small room._

_Blaine sat on the bed with Lily almost asleep in his arms, silently crying to himself as his poor baby was hurting._

_Sebastian showed up fifteen minutes later and was brought to the back to see Blaine and Lily. When he saw his niece lying on the bed now dressed in a gown, bruises and cuts on her body. He nearly broke down but stayed strong for his best friend._

_“Blaine, what happened?” He asks._

_Blaine sniffles and they leave the room so that Lily could sleep._

_As soon as they were out in the hallway, Blaine lost it and broke down in Sebastian’s arms. He had never felt so broken and distraught in his life._

_“Why her, Bas?” He chokes, squeezing his best friend tightly. “Why my baby?”_

_As the night went one, the police came and asked Blaine many questions, half of them he couldn’t answer because of how terrible of a parent he felt not realizing this has been going on. He could barely keep it together when Lily spoke to the police officer, but thankfully Sebastian was with them the whole time and helped him through it._

_The doctors found traces of semen on her and it was indeed Greg’s. When they told Blaine, he immediately ran to the nearest trash can and threw up the bile that had come back up. It was horrible._

_Around one in the morning, Lily was discharged and they went back to Sebastian’s place. He was more than happy to keep his best friend and niece safe. He left Blaine to be with Lily and not once did Blaine put her down._

Feeling tears stream down his face, Kurt grabbed a tissue for himself and Blaine. There’s a bout of sniffles between the two but Blaine continues on.

“Anyway, that night after we got back to his place, I held her and just thought back to the day she was born. Greg wasn’t even there, he was running late at work and I was in labor for about five hours. However, Sebastian came and stuck with me for the whole thing. He held my hand and did everything with me, so thank god he went to those classes with me when Greg couldn’t.”

They both chuckle on the couch and Blaine keeps talking about that day.

“By 8:15 that night I started to push and around 9:06 she was born and they put her on my chest.” He closes his eyes pressing his hand to his chest and remembers what it felt like, choking up some more. “They put her on my chest and I just fell in love with her. Like there she was, this tiny person I kept inside me for nine months was here and staring up at me like we’ve known each other forever and-” He wipes away the tears that kept falling and Kurt reached over squeezing his hand. He takes a deep breath, shaking his head, swallowing. “-And when I was holding Lily at Sebastian’s house staring down at her like I did when she was born all I could think was how could someone ever do that to a child? Their own child?”

Kurt’s bottom lip quivers hearing how Blaine and Lily went through such trauma and his heart broke for them. It ached for them.

“Um so after all that, Lily and I stayed with Sebastian for about a year. Greg was sent to prison and she was free. Unfortunately from that, she still suffers PTSD and has night terrors. They used to be very bad when she was younger but they’ve gotten better over the years. But, she stopped talking after that night which I later found out that he would yell at her whenever she spoke so she’s had it lodged into her mind that if she talks she’ll be disciplined for it.”

They hear a noise and Blaine stops talking as their heads turn towards his bedroom door. He gets up from the couch and goes to check on his daughter. She was still asleep, just making herself comfortable on his pillow. He sighed a breath of relief and went back to the couch.

“She’s fine.” He says to Kurt who nods.

“So she became mute and that’s why we use sign language to communicate with her. It’s much easier than her writing everything down, shaking, or nodding her head whenever she’s asked something. Though she can hear, it’s just a lot easier for us to communicate with her so she met with someone to help with her sign language and soon enough the three of us were doing it and learning as we went.” He smiles as he thinks about him, Lily, and Sebastian all trying to teach other new words with their hands. They always made a game out of it and it would always make Lily laugh which made him so happy.

“She stopped going to school that year. Instead she met with a tutor so she could learn the basics of what a five year old would need to know while Bas and I helped her whenever we were home and not at work, it was hard.” He shakes his head and closes his eyes, feeling tears seep through his eyelashes. “He really screwed up Lily’s life and took something she can never get back, Kurt. That’s why she’s so attached to me. I’m her mother and I’m her protector. She only ever wanted to be around me and Bas for a while but when we started to date, I explained to her who you were and it did take a lot for not only her to trust you but for me too. I needed to know that you weren’t gonna hurt her like he did and were gonna respect her and you’ve done just that Kurt.” He sadly smiles at his boyfriend who was crying as well. “I know she likes you Kurt and I know she’s happy you’re in her life.”

Kurt swallows and wraps his arms around Blaine, giving him a big hug as the two cried together on the couch. He moves back and gives Blaine a salty kiss from all the tears flowing down their cheeks.

“I want you to know that I’m here for you matter what. Both of you.” He says, carding his hand through Blaine’s curls. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Kurt.” Blaine chokes as he stays in Kurt’s arms, never wanting to leave.

The next morning, Blaine wakes up squished between his daughter and his boyfriend. He had his back against Kurt’s chest while Lily was in front of him.

He yawns and looks down to see a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him. He smiles and leans his neck down to kiss Lily’s nose.

“Morning, baby.” He whispers and she comes up from under the blankets. “Did you sleep well after what happened?” He signs.

She nods her head and quietly giggles pointing to Blaine’s messy hair.

“It’s called bed head.” He smiles as does she, revealing her toothless grin. “How about we can make pancakes for breakfast?”

“With blueberries?” She signs.

“With blueberries.” He signs back and they get out of bed, careful not to wake Kurt.

Lily helped Blaine make the batter and pour it onto the griddle, then placed some blueberries in it. While they let it cook, Lily opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice while and milk, knowing Blaine will most likely be having coffee.

He thanks her as she sets them onto the table and closes her eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma from the sugary pancakes.

Lily set the table while Blaine took care of the rest of the pancakes. Kurt joined them not long after and sat with them at the table, enjoying breakfast.

Later on, they all decided to head to the park just to get some fresh air and hopefully bond together as the family they were slowly becoming.

**\---**

A couple months went by and Kurt was on his way to go pick up Lily from school since Blaine is stuck at work.

He and Lily have grown a lot closer since that night and she’s opened up to him more than he expected her too. He didn’t want to push her past her boundaries and let her come to him when she felt like she was ready and with time, she was.

He walked up to her school and waited along the iron gates with the other parents who are here to pick up their kids. The bell rang and the doors swung open as teachers escorted students to the busses or to their parents waiting for them.

When Kurt spotted Lily, he waved to her and she ran over with her bag bouncing along her back. He smiled and waved to her teacher letting her know Lily was all set before they walked down the street hand in hand.

“How was school?” He signs.He’s gotten pretty good at signing but could still use some practice, which Lily is glad to offer him.

“It was good. I painted a picture for mommy but it’s still drying in the classroom.” She signs for him.

“That’s good.” She smiles at him as they continue to walk down the sidewalk, coming to a crosswalk. “Want to go get some frozen yogurt before we go home?”

She frantically nods and her eyes get as big as the moon when she hears frozen yogurt. To her, frozen yogurt was the absolute best thing in the world, or so she’s told Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian.

The two of them walk to the frozen yogurt place and each get a small cup filled with their flavor and choice and hundreds of toppings. They sat at a table and started to each their sweet treat, well Lily ate hers while Kurt picked at his.

“So, I brought you here because I want to ask you something,” He signs. She looks up at him with a white rim around her lips from the Cheesecake flavored yogurt she picked out. He laughs and hands her a napkin. She thanks him and he continues to talk. “What do you think about me marrying mommy?”

She sits and thinks about it for a minute. She likes Kurt, he’s a good person and means no harm to her at all.

She smiles and signs to him, “I think it’s a good idea.”  
He’s relieved she likes the idea and smiles at her, “Good, because I want to show you the ring I’m gonna pick out for your mommy.”

“Okay!”

After their frozen yogurt adventure, Kurt takes Lily to Tiffany’s and shows her the ring he had picked out for Blaine. It’s an 18 karat gold, 4.5 mm gold wedding ring. Lily told Kurt it was pretty and that her mommy’s gonna be so happy. He bought the ring and told her this was their little secret that she can’t Blaine or else it would ruin the surprise. She crossed her fingers across her lips like she was zipping them up and wrapped her pinky with Kurt’s.

They then head back home and he helps Lily with her homework. He started to cook dinner shortly after and Lily even helped him prepare the meal for when Blaine comes home.

Later that night, Blaine’s in the bathroom with Lily, giving her a bath. He just finished rinsing her hair and pulled the plug from the drain.

“Mommy, can Kurt read me a story tonight?” She signs.

“You want Kurt to read to you tonight?”

She nods her head and smiles, “Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll ask him while you get your jammies on.” He signs to her and wraps a towel around her body. He clips on the towel wrap for her hair then sends her off. She walks down to the room where Blaine laid out her pjs and underwear on her bed. He went out to the living room and saw Kurt on the couch, holding a glass of wine.

“We have a special request tonight.” Blaine says. Kurt places his glass down thinking he and Blaine are gonna get sexual, he leans closer to his boyfriend and gives him a kiss.

“Yeah, what?” He asks in a seductive manner and goes on kissing Blaine.

“Lily...Lily asked if you can read her a story tonight.”

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine and sat back, “She did?”

“Yeah.” Blaine nods. “I hope you don’t mind? She hasn’t gotten a story in a long time, so I guess she’s in the mood for one.” He asks, biting his lip.

“Not at all, um,” Kurt smiles. “I should go do that then.”

With another nod from Blaine, Kurt gets up from the couch, pecks Blaine’s lips, then walks down to Lily’s room. He knocked as he pushed open the door a little to make sure she was decent.

“Hi.” She signs sitting on her bed with a book ready.

“Hi. You want me to read to you tonight?” He signs pointing to the book on her lap which so happened to be Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.

She nods her ‘yes’ and smiles, scooting over for Kurt to sit.

“Okay,” He sighs and opens the book. He feels his heart start to race when Lily leans her head against his arm looking at the words that littered the page.

Kurt reads through the entire first chapter of the book and Lily was slowly asleep by the time he finished. He carefully set the book down onto her nightstand and got off her bed so she could lay down. She stays sitting up and swallows, clearing her throat.

“I….I-I….l-love y-you….K-urt.” She mumbles.

Kurt froze as she spoke and a smile spread across his face, “Say it again.” He says softly holding her hand.

“....I l-love yo-you Kurt.” She says more clearly.

He yelps out in excitement and instantly wraps his arms around her.

“Oh sweetheart! I love you too! I love you so much!” He cries.

“Y-You cr-crying?”

“They’re happy tears, sweetie. I’m so happy right now.” He says and reaches for a tissue. “You spoke and it made me happy.”

She smiles, understanding and stares at Kurt then yawns.

“Well, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night.” He says and gets up from the bed again as she lays back. “Goodnight sweetheart.” He says and kisses the top of her head.

“N-Night...Kurt.” He smiles and turns around seeing Blaine standing in the doorway, crying.

They go out into the hallway as Kurt closes her door and gives Blaine a kiss. The two stand in the hall, making out, then Kurt pulls away staying a few centimeters from Blaine’s lips.

“Did you hear her, Blaine?” He asks.

“Yeah.” He nods still crying a bit. “Thanks for being so sweet and so patient with her. I knew she’s always loved you but it took some time for her to realize it herself.” He adds and takes Kurt’s hand, leading him into their bedroom.

They lay down and Kurt hugs Blaine to his chest, anxious and excited about their future together as he has yet to pop the question.

**-Two Years Later-**

Kurt and Blaine make their way onto the dance floor as they’re about to have their first dance as a married couple. They’ve both been talking about how good it feels to call one another each other’s husband and such.

As the music started, they began to move with each other slowly letting the sound take them off to somewhere as magical as this. While dancing, Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder and was looking around the hall.

They invited their friends and families to help them celebrate their marriage, so the place was packed with people from both sides. And then there’s Lily.

He smiles when he sees his daughter and lifts his head up to face Kurt.

“Isn’t she just so beautiful.” He says, nodding in the direction from where she was standing at the table next to Sebastian.

“Yeah. She’s becoming such a beautiful young woman.” Kurt says while dancing with his husband.

Neither of them could believe how well Lily’s been doing. She’s talking a lot more and has formed a great relationship with Kurt. She loves him and he loves her like his own.

As the song nears the end, Blaine looks back at Kurt with a smirk on his face.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what would happen if we had a mini you running around.” Blaine says hoping Kurt would catch on.

“That wouldn’t be fun. They’d just be sassy, demanding, and-” Kurt stops talking and stares as Blaine, still moving along with the music.

Blaine smiles and reaches up on his tiptoes to Kurt’s ear, “I’m pregnant.” He whispers.

Kurt gasps and they stop dancing. He hugs Blaine real tight then turns to face the large crowd of people.  
“I’m gonna be a dad! We’re pregnant!” He screams.

The whole place claps and cheers. Lily jumps up and down, hugging her Uncle Bas before running out onto the dance floor to congratulate her parents.

“Are you really having a baby?!” She asks Blaine.

He nods and looks to Kurt, “I’m about six weeks along.”

“Wow, that’s a long time.” She points out.

“Yep. I’ve known for a while but figure I’d surprise you guys instead.”

The three of them hug and have fun enjoying the rest of their night. Lily danced with her parents and uncle, all having a great time before the two take off on their honeymoon.


End file.
